Trust
by Robin371
Summary: Teen Titans- a global network of super-powered teenagers, that the Justice League always kept an eye on, especially since their leader wasn't very popular. Justice League- a network of heroes that for one reason or another every Titan hated, and was constantly hacked, watched and probed by the greatest minds of the Titans.
1. Prolouge

**Trust**

**Author's Notice: This is the new Trust. This is completely revised and I can assure you it is ten times better. **** This is the first version of trust that I ever made, but had discarded. When I re-read it I realized that it was a lot better than the rewrite of it, so this is it. I changed it up a bit but it will still be 100% awesome!**

**Disclaimer: Before you all get your heads in a twist (however that goes) here it is (drumroll) I don't own Teen Titans or Young Justice. *shock* **

Prologue

Everybody giggled as they entered the room. . Last time he had left they had raided his closet. This time they planned on raiding everything else. Robin had left to Gotham on some kind of "family business". He was going to be gone for several months and the Titan's planned on taking full advantage of it. The room was as empty of personality as Slade. The walls were a bare white. The carpet was peach, and the only things in his room were his bed and a dresser. Everybody started poking around, eager to see what they might find.

Raven looked around the room. She headed towards the desk. Unlike the rest of Robin's room it was filthy, and was the only indication that a teenager lived here. There were pencils, bird-a-rangs, stakes of paper, most of which appeared to be paper work. Raven caught site of several bills, one of which appeared to be a hefty property tax bill. There were also several checks from a person. She didn't read any of the names on the check for fear that she might stumble on Robin's secret identity. There were also newspaper articles, and lots of other junk, all strewn around on the desk.

Raven looked at some of the papers on his desk. There were several letters from a person called Barbara Gordon and addressed to "Jerk". She picked up a newspaper article that intrigued her. It was an old faded article that read "Tragedy at Circus! Boy Left Orphaned!" curious Raven picked up the article, but when she picked it up however she noticed something on the desk. It was a red button. "Cliché much." She thought. She pressed it and then it happened.

The walls suddenly collapsed to reveal a huge room with black walls. The bed and dresser all sunk into what was now the center of the room. The floor opened up and a table rose up not very far from the desk. Everyone slowly walked over to the table. It was covered in junk; a piece of Slade's many weapons, some of which had gone missing on the way to the evidence room, The Hive Fives things, and other stuff as well, there was a piece of cloth that seemed to have been ripped off of a shirt with the Superman symbol on it, broken red arrows, a mask that looked like the Cheshire cat from Alice in Wonderland underneath a broken green arrow (Robin seemed to have a fascination with arrows). There was other stuff as well. It was obvious that the team wasn't supposed to be here, much less know that it existed. However, that wasn't what interested her at the moment.

The walls were covered in newspaper articles all the way up to the ceiling which couldn't be seen from the ground. Almost every article had a question and some had answers. A theory rose in her head. She went back to what she had thought had been stacks of paper work. Now that she looked she noticed that most of it was reaserch on one thing or another, and some were thank you notes from various countries and organizations thanking him for solving one thing or another. The team had never seen any of the thank you letters. This was the REAL investigation room. "Wow" Beastboy said basically summing up everyone's thoughts.

They all walked around looking at everything. Raven walked over to a newspaper clipping on the wall "KidFlash Goes Solo" It read. Raven moved on to another one "Cheshire Breaks out of Prison" It read. This one was dated back to 2 Days ago. Another one said "President Rumaan Harjavti stepping down Queen Bee to take his place in Four Days!" another read "Sidekicks Saves Garfield and Marie Logan at Logan Animal Sanctuary in Qurac!" "So this is the real investigation room." Raven mumbled.

It was kind of obvious now that she thought of it. There had never been much in the investigation room downstairs and when ever there was a major investigation he would always disappear into his room. It was also know apparent that Slade had never been an obsession, merely a ploy to get them to think that Slade was the only thing he had to worry about, and sadly it worked.

"Hey Guys you might want to take a look at this!" Beastboy called. Raven turned around to see Beastboy standing in front of an article with a Bird-A-Rang imbedded in the title. Robin had thrown it in a fit of anger that wasn't uncommon. She, Starfire and Cyborg raced over to Beastboy. When they got over there they all looked at the article that Beastboy was pointing to. It was now clear why he had thrown it. Behind her she heard Starfire gasp. Indeed, Raven felt the same way.

500 Miles Away

"Advanced weapon's tech has been stolen through out Europe and each theft coincides with tour stops made by Hailey's Circus. Batman is sending us undercover to catch the thieves."

**Don't worry, what the article said will be revealed later. Throughout the story I will do flashbacks that take up several chapters. However, these will be important and I will always tell you when they are flashbacks. It will only be a few and when it is I might post the several chapter flashbacks all at once so that next time I update it will be non-flashback update. Also this story is a minor AU, but it is only with plotlines and events. Most of the events that happened in the show will either be discarded or moved to a different time and/or location. You will see what I mean in the next chapter. At some time in the story I will create a time line, but for now it will be fairly easy to understand what is happening.**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Welcome! To Haley's International Traveling Circus! Where the world of the center ring is you're oyster and these are our latest pearls, The Daring Dangers!" Robin had been gone for two months now and in the wake of his absence they had to call Brick City for backup, twice, something they had never had to do. Everyone was down and they needed a brake. As if proof of this Raven had suggested that they go to the circus, a weird suggestion coming from her, to watch an act that was supposed to be really good, and something she would normally never admit. However, everyone agreed, they needed a brake.

"Dan Danger!" The announcer called. Raven looked at the small person that the light was shining on. He appeared to be young probably around 13. From her point of view he appeared to be Robin's height and had his hair color, raven black but she watched him jump off the platform and fly through the air with all the grace he didn't have. She was mesmerized, but the light moved on and her focus shifted.

"Dawn Danger!" Raven watched as a Caucasian Red-Head jumped off the platform opposite him. If it were even possible she flew through the air with even more grace as Dan Danger. She appeared to be around 16, which probably explained why she was better than Dan. She looked at Cyborg and the rest of the team to see if they had noticed it too, but they were as mesmerized as she had been. The light moved on and she let her eyes follow it to inspect the rest of the Dangers.

"Diane Danger!" A blond haired girl on the ground cocked three arrows and aimed them at the sky. Wait, blonde hair? Something was up. Her suspicions were confirmed they weren't really brother and sister. Maybe they were adopted. Her gut said different. Raven narrowed her eyes and was about to scrutinize the girl more when the light moved on.

"Dane Danger!" a man with brownish-reddish hair cocked three arrows and aimed them at the sky. He appeared to be around 20 years old. Unlike everyone else, he only had on a red and white vest and his six pack visibly showed even from 15 feet away. She had wonder, "Why would a guy like that be in the circus?"

"And Dean Danger!" the announcer's voice suddenly got deeper and Raven watched in amazement as he picked up 200 pound barrels like they weighed nothing more than twigs. The archers let loose their arrows and up above the trapeze artists let go of the bars and they squeezed tight and both Dan and Dawn went through the barrels as soon as they passed the arrows flew past spewing glitter.

"You'll never see another trapeze act like this folks," Raven believed him. She doubted any other trapeze artists could do what they were doing or pretend to be brother and sister when they so obviously weren't. "And all performed without a net!" On queue Dawn who had been performing tricks with her younger brother held out her had to catch him as he flipped off of the bar. He stretched out his hand to catch hers… and missed.

She saw Dawn Danger swinging back and forth without any rhythm or style watching Dan with the kind of fear that couldn't be faked in her wide eyes. Dean was looking at the now grounded barrels like they held the key to life. She saw Diane and Dane both subconsciously groping around in their nonexistent quivers for something that could help, both were staring at the sky with congruent looks of fear on their faces. It took Raven a split second to take all of this in and to realize that this wasn't part of the act.

After that everything seemed to happen in slow motion. Raven and Starfire both jumped to their feet, ready to help Dan Danger. Starfire's eyes were glowing green, but the rest of the audience had yet to notice, for like the Titans they had their eyes glued to the falling boy.

Suddenly, Raven felt the mind suddenly spike with activity. Raven had been sensing it throughout the performance. It felt like a mind probe, but it could have been a link, but more than likely it was some kind of magic. She had heard from many sorcerers, telepaths, and other users of magic that lately Haley's Circus had had a strange _thing_ as it could only be described at work. That was the real reason Raven had wanted to come. The _mind pressure_, as she would call it for now, was still rising though with less gusto.

However, she had other worries for know. She looked at Starfire who nodded. Raven grabbed control of her magic. She looked at Cyborg. He nodded and mumbled something to Beastboy. As soon as the public knew that the Titan's were hear they'd have to bolt. Starfire got prepared to jump when he threw it.

She should have paid more attention to Dean. He had grabbed one of the answers to life barrels and threw them high into the air with what had to have been all his might. It came up to Dan who was already half-way down. Dan was soon flying back into the air. He practically clung to it before reluctantly standing up as much as he could to catch Dawn's passing hand, and after a huge spike of _mind pressure _caught Dawn's hand. Raven let loose air she didn't know she had been holding.

•••

Dawn and Dan flew back to the stand. They waved their hands in an obvious attempt- at least in Raven's opinion- to cut the act short. While they were waving their hands Dan put his arm around Dawn's neck to hold himself up. Dawn looked at Dan in worry. With Raven's sharp eyes she caught the glisten of sweat coming off of Dan.

When the Danger's got on the ground and linked arm in arm, the stage directors realized what was happening and started playing the end music. Raven noticed that Dan was in the middle and that his right leg was barely touching the ground.

They walked off of the stage and a clown started doing the tightrope. However, Raven didn't take her eyes off of Dan. He was walking strangely like every step hurt. When they got closer to the exit he started limping. Dane and Diane got both of his arms and together they helped him off stage. Raven could recognize that kind of limp anywhere. Dan had a broken ankle, probably from a training accident, yet they had done the show anyways.

•••

Dean Danger was perhaps the strangest person Beastboy had ever met. He was obviously a meta-human, but why was he in a circus with other people that he claimed were his brothers and sisters. He also looked a lot like Superboy. It was freaky, but Superboy would never be in a circus, right?

After the circus he and the rest of the Titan's decided to go out for pizza. On their way out he saw all of the performers mingling among the crowd. Beastboy looked around excitedly for the Danger's. He wanted to ask them how they did that. It had to take a lot of courage to do something like that without a net. However, they were nowhere to be seen. Beastboy took in all of the sights excitedly. It was the first time he had ever been to the circus and he wanted to remember as much as possible, and the best part was no one even new who he was!

To the public right now he and the rest of the Titans looked like regular kids. All of the Titan's were wearing the holographic rings that Cyborg had made a long time ago. Each ring looked different, and so did the people wearing them.

Raven's skin was now a light tan. Her purple hair was now black and instead of her cape she wore a blue Abercrombie jacket. She wore a purple shirt and dark blue short shorts. Her hair was pulled back in a purple hairband.

Cyborg was wearing his Victor Stone hologram, minus lot's of stuff. He didn't have the sweatband and he had hair. It was cut into a buzz cut. He had on a grey t-shirt and his muscles bulged through his t-shirt. He had on jeans and converse. Beastboy wished he had muscles like that.

However, even though Cyborg probably looked from a girl's point of view, hot, Starfire was the real looker. Her orange hair had turned a dirty-blond color, edging on brown. She had on a belly shirt with short shorts and her tan shin gleamed. Beastboy could practically see the boys drooling. He knew for a fact that some of the girls were jealous, if their ugly comments were anything to go by.

Beastboy was probably the only one that was slightly uncomfortable in his hologram. He had had to make changes to his hologram features, so that the Titan's didn't recognize him as the boy from the newspaper article in the investigation room. He had super golden blond hair. He had a subtle tan. His muscles however, were something he hadn't changed. With his green skin his muscles weren't that noticeable. As a civilian however, they did. For a civilian he had the perfect amount of muscle, and combined with his blue eyes and slightly and skin he liked to think that he looked hot.

They were almost out of the crowd and out of the circus when he noticed him. All of his previous excitement left him. He nudged Cyborg who was gorging on popcorn. Cyborg looked up and froze. The girls stopped to. Cyborg mumbled quietly, "Titan's Split up. Follow that crook." Beastboy backed into a shadow and seemingly disappeared. He turned into a fly and followed the crook quietly.

•••

Cyborg looked up. Beastboy had nudged him earnestly and that was never good now a days. He saw a black hooded figure moving through the crowd. He froze. It was that crook from that morning. That morning they were headed to the circus when they got the call from the police. Someone was robbing LexCorp. The police had already moved in and tried to apprehend the thief, but the thief fought them of, severally hurting several. He didn't appear to be a meta, had no visible weapons, and the police had him surrounded, but he was an expert acrobat and the police were afraid to move in for fear that he would hurt more policemen. The Titan's quickly got to the scene. The policemen moved back to give the Titan's room to fight.

The police hadn't giving the thief enough credit when they told the Titan's that he was an expert acrobat. He was also a skilled marshal artist and the only thing that kept Cyborg on his feet was Robin's grueling training and sparring matches that he had never liked. In the end it was Beastboy who took him down, and of course it was a compete accident.

Beastboy had been useless for most of the fight. No mater what he turned into the thief would either doge him or through him. Beastboy was growing frustrated. All he wanted to do was get in a freaking hit! Angry, he turned into a bull and charged the thief. The thief, who they now realized was only a teen, was prepared to block it and Beastboy knew it. However, right before Beastboy hit the thif got hit with a starbolt. It was to late for Beastboy to stop. He was going full speed, prepared to miss, and it was already too late to stop. He came at the boy full force and stomped on the poor boy's ankle before Raven had time to pull him up. He broke the poor kid's ankle

The Titan's left quickly after that. They didn't want to be late to the circus, and frankly only Beastboy felt bad about the broken ankle since I could have been much worse. However, they learned later that the boy escaped when the police tried to take off his ski mask. The Titan's were saddened to learn that. Another child had been lured into crime. The kid could have been no more than 15.

Now here he was here at the circus and he was obviously headed somewhere. The Titan's needed to apprehend him. "Titan's split up. Follow that thief!" Cyborg whispered. He saw Beastboy and the rest of the team disappear. However, Cyborg was too big to disappear so he used another method. He followed the kid in plain sight.

Cyborg wanted to follow that kid for more than one reason. One of them was that he was hoping the kid would leave the crowded circus and head for a place more disserted so that he and the Titan's could fight. Another was because Cyborg was curious. Whoever trained him was obviously not a civilian; most didn't get that good, and heck he was probably even better than Robin, who had trained under the best people in the world.

The thief headed towards the exit. Cyborg saw Beastboy and the girls hot on his heals. He smiled, so far so good. The figure moved far beyond the Circus. He went through many allies, and Cyborg had to run so he could keep up. He also had to hide behind many trash cans and dumpsters. At one point he had to hide in an open dumpster to keep from being caught.

"Where are Raven and Starfire?" he wondered. He hadn't seen them in ages. He hoped that they hadn't gotten lost. He looked up from where he had been hiding. "Shot!" he mumbled. He lost the kid. He ran to the end of the ally and looked around. The Kid was gone.

Suddenly he herd a buzzing sound near his ear. On reflex he swatted the fly away only to find BB sprawled on the floor in the next instant. "Dude!" Beastboy exclaimed rubbing his head. Cyborg turned his hologram off and grinned. "Sorry BB! didn't know that was you." "Sure, you didn't." Beastboy mumbled sarcastically, which earned him an even wider grin than before.

Suddenly, Cyborg felt someone tap on his shoulder. He whirled around to see Raven and Starfire, both in there uniform, and both looked grim. "I'm sorry friend cyborg. We seem to have lost he criminal that you so wished to follow.*" Cyborg sighed but smiled. "It's OK Star. We all lost him." He was about to say something else when Cyborg's arm started beeping. "Our mystery thief is trying to break into LexCorp again! Titan's Go!" He shouted.


End file.
